


A storm to weather

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alpha!Cassian, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Comfort, Discussion of Pregnancy, Discussion of mpreg, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Omega!Bodhi, Snowed In, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: His typically anxious mission partner seemed even more anxious than usual, and Cassian wasn’t entirely sure it was the weather and the fact that they were snowed in for the time being. The safehouse was rather warm, but Bodhi was bundled up in a parka, his arms wrapped around himself.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous, Our Every Moment





	A storm to weather

Cassian glanced up from his holopad to watch Bodhi stare at the falling snow for what must have been the fifth time in the past hour. His typically anxious mission partner seemed even _more_ anxious than usual, and Cassian wasn’t entirely sure it was the weather and the fact that they were snowed in for the time being. The safehouse was rather warm, but Bodhi was bundled up in a parka, his arms wrapped around himself. When Bodhi was anxious, Cassian had come to learn, it was best to try and take Bodhi’s mind off of things. He set down his holopad and made his way into the safehouse kitchen, pawing through the cupboards.

“Why don’t I make some dinner?” he called out to Bodhi.

Bodhi nearly lept out of his skin when Cassian spoke, but he nodded his head vigorously and forced a smile. 

“Y-yeah. That would be...yeah.”

Bodhi remained at the window as Cassian pulled out pots and pans and a few ration packets. With some spices, they could have at least some semblance of a meal. As Cassian waited for the water to boil, he glanced around the safehouse, thinking of how he’d definitely been in worse. There were three rooms in total: the main living space was a kitchen/dining room/living room with a small table and two chairs near the window, and a couch in the middle of the room. There was a bedroom with a single bed and a closet with extra supplies, and then a restroom which, miraculously, had a bathtub and shower. Since the snowstorm had started that morning, they’d only been in the main living space. 

Every now and then, Cassian imagined what having a real home would be like, and who he’d share it with. It was certainly always Bodhi in his dreams. Cassian had come to request Bodhi for his missions: he never asked questions, and he always got them to where they needed to go; Bodhi had even saved him a few times. He was always quick thinking, and never judgemental. 

The water in one of the pots started to boil and Cassian dumped one of the ration packets in, always amused by the expanding contents and their ability to turn into something more. As he continued to stir, he added in some spices and thought the smell wasn’t really all that bad, considering the packet had expired at least two years ago. Cassian turned and noticed Bodhi was sitting down at the table now, staring blankly at the floor. 

“Shouldn’t take much longer now,” Cassian said with a smile. Bodhi looked up and smiled weakly before turning his soulful brown eyes back to the floor. After a few more stirs of the pot, Cassian deemed the meal suitable and turned the burners off. He laddled the makeshift soup into two bowls and brought them to the table, setting Bodhi’s down gently.

“Not our best, but better than nothing.”

Bodhi nodded in response to Cassian and tucked in, his expression shifting as he sipped his food.

“It’s really good,” Bodhi said brightly, swallowing another spoonful. Seeing Bodhi happy made Cassian’s heart swell, and he just smiled, watching the man nearly inhale the soup. 

When Bodhi finished, he took his empty bowl to the sink and Cassian could tell from the slump of his shoulders that his happy reprieve hadn’t lasted. He watched Bodhi wash and dry his utensils, then he glanced at Cassian, his eyes blown wide before he dashed into the bathroom. Cassian resisted the urge to call after Bodhi and ask what was the matter, deciding it best to offer the man some privacy for whatever it was he was going through. He cleaned his own bowl and the other things he’d gotten out to cook dinner, dried them, and put them away. A pipe creaked as Cassian heard the water in the bathroom come on, so he decided to survey the weather situation. He grabbed up his parka and gloves and tugged his still wet boots on as he headed outside, pushing the door open against the wind and snow.

The safehouse was on the first floor of a taller complex in the city, but Cassian couldn’t see even halfway across the street. Their speeder, which they’d parked in front of the building, was barely discernible as the snow piled up around it. By Cassian’s estimates, they had at least a foot of snow already. Normally, Cassian would have insisted they push through, but he’d received orders to lay low, and considering the weather, it was just as well.

Realizing that he was about to become a snowman, Cassian headed back inside, reluctantly removing a glove so he could punch in their entry code. He could barely hear the beep of the door from how loud the wind was, as it unlocked and he was able to get inside. 

As Cassian was stomping and shaking the snow off his body, he picked up the scent of something sweet and savory, completely enveloping his senses. He tossed his gloves and toed his snow covered boots off, eyeing the kitchen but seeing no evidence of something baking. Cassian hastily removed his parka and tossed it on one of the chairs as he walked towards the source of the scent. It was strongest at the bathroom door and for a moment Cassian wondered if it was soap or something Bodhi was using until Cassian realized it _was_ Bodhi. _Bodhi in heat._ All of Bodhi’s unease that day suddenly made complete sense.

Cassian leaned against the door, his alpha senses making him want to bust the door down but his conscience keeping him in place. Despite Cassian’s feelings, they were only friends. Partners on a mission. The only sound Cassian could hear was the occasional slosh of the water, and Cassian knew that Bodhi was resourceful enough to have the situation under control. Still, Cassian’s alpha mind played out a fantasy of Bodhi whipping the door open and begging Cassian to take him. 

After several minutes and deep, calming breaths, Cassian was able to extricate himself from the door and moved to the bedroom, leaving the lights off but the door open so that he wasn’t in complete darkness. Bodhi’s scent overpowered Cassian’s entire being, but he crawled into bed and pulled the starched blankets up over himself so he could at least escape some of the powerful pheromones. Cassian doubted he’d be able to fall asleep, but he closed his eyes and breathed in the bland scent of the sheets, hoping before long he’d drift off. Unfortunately, no matter what Cassian did his mind kept drifting to the omega in the bathroom. With a huff, Cassian made up his mind to go and stand in the snow for as long as he could stand it. If that’s what he had to do all night, then he’d do it. 

With a huff, Cassian threw the sheets off and got out of bed, stomping towards the door only to come face to face with Bodhi. Cassian’s breathing stopped at the sight before him. Bodhi was looking down, his cheeks providing a canvas to display his long eyelashes. He had a towel draped over his shoulders, his long black hair wet and trapped underneath. From the waist down, he was completely nude, his hands modestly covering his crotch. His legs were still wet, beads of water rolling down his legs. 

“I uh...as I’m sure you’ve already figured out...I’m in heat? I left my suppressants on the ship and I thought the snow would let up but then it didn’t and I was too embarrassed to say anything and I honestly didn’t think this would happen but I could feel it coming on and I tried to take care of it myself but I just kept thinking about _you_ and how much I’ve wanted to be with you but I didn’t want to ruin what we already have so then I was getting more frustrated and I’m about ready to scream so please help me?”

Somehow, Bodhi had managed to say everything in one, hurried breath. He looked up at Cassian finally, drawing his bottom lip through his teeth and Cassian lost all restraint. He pulled Bodhi toward the bed, the towel falling to the floor. Cassian sat down on the edge of the bed, Bodhi standing between his legs, his hands still covering his crotch. 

“Please don’t be shy, Bodhi. I like you, a lot, actually,” Cassian said softly, looking up at Bodhi. Bodhi smiled and some of the tension seemed to relax from his shoulders. 

“You really do?”

Cassian gently wrapped his fingers around one of Bodhi’s hands and brought it to his lips, kissing the palm. “I really do.” 

Bodhi hummed at the touch and Cassian gently lowered Bodhi’s other hand. He took in the sight of Bodhi’s petite, exposed cock, the dark hair trailing around it, then placed a kiss at the tip. 

“You are exquisite, Bodhi Rook.” 

Cassian didn’t give Bodhi time to respond, scooping him up and placing him on the bed. Bodhi rocked his hips into the sheets and as Cassian stood up to take his shirt off, he saw the glistening of slick between the omega’s legs. 

“You’re ready for this, aren’t you?” Cassian asked softly. Bodhi nodded, throwing his hands up over his head and screwing his eyes shut as he squirmed on the bed. Cassian took his pants off and grinned when he saw Bodhi peeping over at his cock as it sprung loose from the confines of his underwear. 

Now fully disrobed, Cassian crawled onto the bed, urging Bodhi’s legs apart as he wiggled between them. Bodhi had his eyes closed again, but as Cassian slid a hand down to Bodhi’s rim, his eyes sprung open.

“Oh please, Cassian, please, I need you!” he cried out, his hands reaching out for Cassian but too far away. Cassian eased a finger in and bent down to kiss Bodhi, the man’s hands immediately wrapping around his head. Bodhi was so slick, and so open from his efforts earlier, that there was no need for preparation, but that didn’t stop Cassian from wanting to make Bodhi feel as good as possible. He easily slipped in a second finger and deepened their kiss, pressing his tongue just as he was pressing his fingers, enjoying the warmth of Bodhi. 

Bodhi let out a whimper and pressed his hips down on Cassian’s fingers, so Cassian pulled off of Bodhi’s mouth with a pop and sat back on his heels, easing his fingers out of his hole and wrapping them around his own cock, swirling Bodhi’s slick around the length. He looked up at Bodhi, who was watching with hungry eyes. 

_“Alpha,”_ Bodhi whispered, so quietly it was almost a breath. Cassian eased himself over top of Bodhi and lined his cock up with his hole, trying to press in slowly but failing with how stretched and slick Bodhi was. Bodhi clenched down as Cassian slid up to his balls, making Cassian moan with pleasure. Cassian could fantasize as many scenarios as he wanted, but he could never have anticipated how amazing Bodhi would feel surrounding his cock. Bodhi wrapped his ankles together over Cassian’s back and deepened the penetration. Cassian put his elbows on either side of Bodhi’s shoulders and gazed into his eyes as he pulled out for the first time. 

He fucked into Bodhi softly and slowly, very gradually picking up his pace. Bodhi’s hands were roaming Cassian’s neck and hair, their eyes locked on one another. 

“Am I good for you, Cassian?” Bodhi asked sweetly. Cassian immediately responded with a gentle kiss. 

“You’re perfect, Bodhi. Everything.”

Cassian increased his thrusts and felt his knot begin to swell, and Bodhi started whimpering, his ankles pressing into Cassian’s back as he urged him inside.Cassian wrapped a hand around Bodhi’s cock and pumped it in rhythm to his own thrusts, but it wasn’t long before Bodhi started shaking and slammed his head back into the pillow and came with a shout, his come dribbling down Cassian’s hand. 

Cassian was only able to fuck into Bodhi a few more times before he had his hole completely knotted, his body trembling as he came. Still in a haze, Cassian relaxed himself on top of Bodhi, kissing along his jaw as he brushed his hand through his damp hair. He couldn’t help but inhale Bodhi’s scent, causing him to come again. Bodhi tilted his head up to meet Cassian’s lips, and they kissed languidly for the next few minutes as Cassian came again before his knot started to deflate.

Finally, as Cassian felt his own come starting to dribble out of Bodhi’s hole, he pulled out. Bodhi grimaced but didn’t say anything. Cassian maneuvered off of Bodhi and got out of bed, gazing at the sight below him. Bodhi looked content but completely spent, his hair splayed on the pillow, his knees still bent and his legs spread, his cock flaccid and his hole leaking slick and a bit of come. 

“What?” Bodhi asked, an amused expression on his face.

“Nothing. I...Bodhi, you look...absolutely beautiful.”

“You do, too,” Bodhi said thoughtfully. Cassian smiled and without giving Bodhi time to react, collected him into his arms and lifted him off the bed.

“Cassian! What are you doing?” Bodhi asked with a laugh. 

“We both need a bath now, I think,” Cassian said as he carried Bodhi into the bathroom, kicking the door all the way open with his foot.

“I let the water drain, though. We’ll have to wait for it to fill up,” Bodhi said as Cassian set him down on top of the sink. Cassian couldn’t resist giving Bodhi another kiss before he turned on the faucets and let the tub fill up with water. He looked up at Bodhi, who had his ankles crossed and was kicking his legs up and down. Suddenly, it dawned on Cassian that this man could be carrying his pup. Or even _pups_. 

“Cassian...what is that face? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Cassian felt it hard to swallow, and even after he did, it was difficult to find his tongue.

“Bodhi, I...I didn’t even ask you. I didn’t use protection! I...we…” 

Bodhi reached his hands out to Cassian and Cassian stood, allowing himself to be pulled in. Bodhi cupped his face and smiled. “And I didn’t ever stop you. If I catch, Cassian, I guess...well it’s a big step but...I would love to have your pups. Maybe...even...I mean, if you want? To be...mates?”

Cassian let out a sigh of relief and kissed Bodhi’s forehead. “You would?”

“I absolutely would. I...I love you, Cassian. There’s no one else I’d rather be with...have a family with”  
  
“Through every snowstorm? Physical and...hypothetical?” Cassian asked with a smirk and knowing how cheesy he sounded.

“Always and forever, no matter what.”

They kissed again, lips barely touching, then rested their foreheads together as they stroked each other’s faces. Cassan smiled as another thought occurred to him.

“K-2 is going to hate this. Isn’t he?”

Bodhi chuckled, hopping down off the sink and going to the tub and testing the water. 

“He’ll complain about it, but he’ll secretly love it.”

Cassian smirked, imagining a whole litter of _their pups,_ terrorizing the droid. 

  
  



End file.
